Satellite navigation systems (i.e., global positioning systems (GPS)) provide location and time information anywhere on or near the Earth where there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. GPS is freely accessible to anyone with a GPS receiver. Such GPS receivers are found in various commercial equipment including surveying equipment, tractors, bull dozers, land levelers and the like, and are used for the accurate manipulation and analysis of large amounts of geospatial data. For example, GPS-based applications are useful in precision agriculture and are being used for farm planning, field mapping, soil sampling, tractor guidance, crop scouting and soil/plant treatment.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.